memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek: Nemesis
Jean-Luc Picard et son équipage de l' doivent effectuer une mission diplomatique auprès de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien après l'émergence d'un nouveau dirigeant qui a éliminé la majeure partie du Sénat. Picard découvrira que Shinzon, le nouveau Praetor, est en fait son clone et il devra user de toutes ses ressources pour déjouer son plan d'annéantissment de la Fédération. Résumé Sénat Romulien, alors en séance, un Romulien dépose sans la moindre inquiétude une petite boîte sur le bureau du Praetor. Celle-ci s'ouvre et libère des radiations qui tuent toutes les Sénateurs présents ainsi que les gardes en les faisant se décomposer en poudre. Mariage de William Riker et Deanna Troi dans un splendide paysage d'Alaska. Parmi les invités du mariage, tous les officiers supérieurs de l'USS Enterprise-E, dont fait de nouveau partie Worf, sont présents. Ce dernier explique à Riker qu'il a interrompu sa carrière d'ambassadeur de la Fédération au bout de deux ans seulement car il n'était pas fait pour être diplomate. Lwaxanna Troi est également présente, accompagnée de son majordome, M. Hom. Picard est le témoin de Riker et Geordi La Forge est venu avec son amie, le Dr Leah Brahms (cf ) avec qui il songe à se marier prochainement. Lors de la réception, Data chante une chanson d'Irving Berlin et est rejoint sur scène par Riker qui ne résiste pas au plaisir de jouer de son trombone... avec l'accord de Deanna. Au cours de la réception, Picard entend également parler de l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de Riker à laquelle participèrent trois Andoriens, deux Tellarites et un Gorn. Fortement arrosée de bière romulienne, la fête fut également agrémentée par Worf, passablement éméché, chantant un air d'opéra klingon : "Kahless et Morath sur les plaines sanglantes de l'Honneur". Après de tels débordements, il déclare à Geordi que la bière romulienne devrait être illégale, et quand Geordi lui répond qu'elle l'est déjà il déclare qu'elle devrait être encore plus illégale. Après la réception sur Terre, l' Enterprise-E se dirige vers Betazed où la cérémonie de mariage betazoïde (nu) doit se tenir. Malgré l'insistance de Deanna, Worf refuse catégoriquement de se présenter nu car "sans ses vêtements, un guerrier est vulnérable". Pendant le trajet vers Betazed, les senseurs de l' Enterprise-E captent un signal positronique provenant d'un système stellaire distant. Etant donné que les seuls à pouvoir émettre un tel signal sont Data et Lore, Picard ordonne un changement de destination pour enquêter sur ce mystère. Arrivés sur place, malgré les protestations de Riker, Picard insiste pour descendre sur la planète Kolarin III. Il confie le commandement du vaisseau à Deanna (au lieu de Riker). Accompagné de Worf et Data, il emprunte la navette de transport ''Argo'' puis un véhicule tout terrain, Argo (buggy), qu'il prend particulièrement plaisir à conduire de manière plutôt "sportive". L'équipe découvre un nouvel alter ego de Data, en pièces détachées dans le désert. En tentant de récupérer les pièces, ils sont attaqués par des nomades. Revenu à bord du vaisseau, Data commence à effectuer des recherches sur son nouveau "frère" dont le nom est "B4" (prononcez "Before" en anglais, c'est-à-dire "avant" ou "Proto" en VF). Il s'avère que B4 est exactement comme Data, mais simplifié, comme un prototype. Il s'agirait d'un premier prototype créé par le Docteur Noonien Soong. A ce titre, B4 a également un comportement plus "simple", se rapprochant de celui d'un enfant : il est curieux de tout. Dans le but de l'aider, Data demande à La Forge d'implanter ses propres engrammes mémoire dans B4. L'opération semble un échec même si La Forge estime que l'assimilation de ces mémoires prendra sans doute un peu de temps à B4. Pendant ce temps, dans l'Empire Romulien, une situation de crise est en train de se développer. Le coeur de l'Empire Romulien est composé des planètes jumelles Romulus et Remus. Alors que Romulus est une planète développée et prospère, sa jumelle, Remus est une planète présentant toujours la même face au soleil. La face éclairée étant inhabitable, les Rémiens se sont réfugiés sur la face cachée et sont exploités par la classe dirigeante de l'Empire qui les emploie à extraire du dilithium du sol de la planète. Peu à peu, le mécontentement du peuple Rémien augmente et un homme en profite pour prendre la tête du mouvement et lancer sa révolution contre le pouvoir en place : Shinzon. Shinzon n'est pas Romulien, mais Humain : il a été cloné à partir de cellules de Jean-Luc Picard 25 ans auparavant. Ce clonage était supervisé par un général Romulien dont le but était de lui faire remplacer Picard. Mais le Sénat Romulien prit peur et refusa ce plan : il ordonna d'éliminer l'enfant (alors âgé de trois ans). Mais le général refusa de tuer l'enfant et l'exila dans les mines de dilithium de Remus. Shinzon ayant été créé pour remplacer Picard, les Romuliens ont introduit en lui une séquence ARN le faisant vieillir plus vite afin de "rattraper" Picard pour le remplacer. Mais cette séquence est défectueuse et pour survivre, il doit voler à Picard (qui est identique génétiquement) un composé organique : cette opération sera malheureusement fatale à Picard. Shinzon a élaboré une arme mortelle qui utilise des radiations de théléron : ces radiations détruisent toute matière organique. C'est ainsi que Shinzon s'est débarrassé des sénateurs. Shinzon ne supporte pas l'idée que quelque part, Picard vive tranquillement sa vie alors que lui-même est en train de mourir. Pour cela il veut tuer Picard, éliminer toute vie sur Terre et reprendre possession de la Zone Neutre Romulienne. Pour concrétiser cette action, Shinzon prend le commandement du plus puissant vaisseau romulien : le Scimitar. Deux fois plus gros qu'un vaisseau fédéral de la , il est équipé d'armes surpuissantes dont la Fédération ne soupçonne même pas l'existence. Shinzon l'équipe d'un émetteur de théléron. L'équipage de l' Enterprise-E est dérouté par la Fédération pour servir de médiateur entre les révolutionnaires et le pouvoir romulien, mais ils ne connaissent pas les plans réels de Shinzon. Pour garder le contact entre Picard et la Fédération, Starfleet nomme un capitaine devenue amiral et dont le nom est devenu légendaire : Kathryn Janeway. A peine arrivé aux abords de la Zone Neutre, l' Enterprise-E est rejoint par une escorte de deux Oiseaux de Guerre Romuliens et est attaqué par le Scimitar. A bord du vaisseau de la Fédération, Deanna Troi ressent une haine profonde que Shinzon éprouve uniquement pour Picard. Le second de Shinzon, qui est le vice-roi de Remus possède des capacités télépathiques et "viole" l'esprit de Troi. Au cours du combat contre le Scimitar, les Romuliens font tout pour arrêter Shinzon, sacrifiant les deux Oiseaux de Guerre. Malgré sa haine des Romuliens, Worf avoue que ces derniers se sont battus avec honneur. Le premier Oiseau de Guerre est détruit en un instant par le Scimitar et le second est irrémédiablement endommagé. Shinzon possède également un autre atout. Il avait appris l'existence des androïdes du Docteur Soong par les travaux d'un historien Cardassien. Il a alors fait ratisser la planète Omicron Theta (où avait été trouvé Data) pour trouver le troisième robot : B4. L'ayant trouvé, il l'a fait modifier puis désassembler et placer sur une planète de la Zone Neutre, espérant que l' Enterprise-E détecterait sa présence. Grâce aux modifications apportées à B4, il pense s'en servir comme d'un espion pour lui fournir des renseignements et codes sur la grille de défense de la Terre. Il se sert également de B4 pour téléporter Picard à bord du Scimitar afin de tuer Picard et de récupérer son sang pour continuer à survivre. Lors du combat final, le Scimitar parvient à toucher gravement le pont de l' Enterprise-E. La partie avant du pont diparaît, aspirant l'officier navigant dans l'espace avant qu'un champ de force ne colmate la brèche. Deanna Troi prend sa place mais sans écran principal, les officiers de la passerelle sont aveugles. Cependant, au cours des "violations" de son esprit par le vice-roi de Remus, Deanna s'est aperçue que la communication pouvait fonctionner dans les deux sens. Grâce à cela, elle est capable de repérer le Scimitar bien qu'il soit camouflé. Le Scimitar se rapprochant dangereusement de la Terre, Picard ordonne une manoeuvre désepérée : l' Enterprise-E éperonne le Scimitar, s'incrustant dans sa coque. Les deux vaisseaux sont gravement endommagés et sont solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre. Data se sacrifie pour faire exploser le Scimitar. Plus tard, les officiers de l' Enterprise-E se rassemblent pour une cérémonie funèbre : Picard porte un toast à la disparition d'un ami et d'un membre de sa famille. Il se rend ensuite dans les quartiers de Data pour annoncer à B4 la mort de Data. En réaction, ce dernier commence à chanter une chanson d'Irving Berlin, que Data avait chanté lors de la cérémonie de mariage de Troi et Riker : l'implantation des engrammes de Data en B4 a finalement peut-être réussi. La plupart des officiers supérieurs du vaisseau font leurs adieux à Picard : Riker prend le commandement de l' et Deanna part avec lui. Beverly Crusher retourne sur Terre pour occuper un poste important dans le service médical de Starfleet. Seuls Worf et Geordi La Forge restent à bord de l' Enterprise-E et sont rejoints par de nouveaux officiers. Pour Picard ce nouvel équipage lui semble très jeune : une nouvelle génération à qui il va enseigner ce qu'il sait. Production Personnel de production ;Acteurs (Ici) ;Principaux * Gene Roddenberry - créateur original * Stuart Baird - réalisateur * John Logan - screenplay, histoire * Brent Spiner - histoire * Rick Berman - histoire, producteur * Marty Hornstein - producteur exécutif * Jeffrey L. Kimball - Réalisateur de la photographie, ASC * Herman Zimmerman - designer de production * Dallas Puett - éditeur, ACE * Bob Ringwood - styliste costumes * Peter Lauritson - co-producteur * Jerry Goldsmith - musique * Amanda Mackey Johnson - casting, CSA * Cathy Sandrich Gelfond - "" * Junie Lowry-Johnson - casting original, CSA * Mark O. Forker - superviseur effets visuels ;Cascadeurs * Doug Coleman - coordinateur des cascades * Steve Kelso * Brian Williams * Sonia McDancer * Eileen Weisinger * Tony Angelotti * Sandy Berumen-Justus * Joey Box * Eliza Coleman * Max Daniels * Ian Eyre * Erica Grace * Terry Jackson * Mike Justus * Bob McGovern * Eric Norris * Allen Robinson * Chris Sayour * Pete Turner * Paul Sklar * Irving Lewis * Jon Braver * John Alden * Noby Arden * Chino Binamo * Charlie Brewer * Scott Cook * Jarrid Eddo * Mickey Giacomazzi * Steve Holladay * Brandon Johnson * Dorian Kingi * Rich Minga * Chris Palermo * Clint Lilley * Brennan Dyson * Todd Bryant * Joey Anaya * Dan Barringer * Robin Bonaccorsi * Mark Chadwick * Darrell Craig Davis * Dana Dru Evenson * Tanner Gill * Lisa Hoyle * Keii Johnston * Theo Kypri * Tom Morga - 2 rémiens * Tim Rigby * James Ryan * Brian Stewart * Harry Wowchuck ;Cascadeurs & doublures non-crédités * Darrin Prescott * Vanessa Grayson - une doublure pour Marina Sirtis * Peter Iacangelo - une doublure pour Brent Spiner * Mark Rogerson - une doublure pour Jonathan Frakes * Paul Sklar - une doublure pour Patrick Stewart * Scott Somers - une doublure pour LeVar Burton ;Divers ;Art Directors: * Cherie Baker - réalisatrice artistique * Donald B. Woodruff - "" ;Set Decorators: * Ronald R. Reiss - décorateur plateau * John M. Dwyer - "" ;Conceptual Artist: * Tom Southwell - artiste conceptuel ;Senior Production Associate: * Glenn Richard Cote - associé de production senior ;Camera/Steadicam Operator: * Gregory Lundsgaard - opérateur camera steadicam ;First Assistant Photographer: * Ken Nishino - 1er assistant photographe ;Second Assistant Photographer: * Dale White - 2ème assistant phtographe ;: * Alan Jacoby - Film Loader ;B-Camera Operator: * Leo Napolitano - opérateur camera B ;B-Camera First Assistant Photographer: * Dennis Seawright - 1er assistant photogarphe camera B ;B-Camera Second Assistent Photographer: * Lynda Wu - 2ème assistant photogarphe camera B ;C-Camera First Assistant Photographer: * Don Steinberg - 1er assistant photogarphe camera C ;Script Supervisor: * Kerry Lyn McKissick - superviseur du script ;Second Unit Director: * Doug Coleman - réalisateur de la 2ème unité ;Second Unit Director of Photography: * Flemming Olsen - réalisateur de la photographie de la 2ème unité ;Second Unit Camera Operator: * Greg Schmidt - opérateur camera de la 2ème unité ;Sound Mixer: * Thomas Causey - mixeur du son ;Boom Operator: * Joseph F. Brennan - opérateur explosion ;Cable Person: * Richard Kite - cableur ;Video Assist: * David Katz - assistant video ;Cheif Lighting Technician: * Dan Delgado - chef technicien éclairagiste ;Assistant Cheif Lighting Technician: * Frank Mathews - chef technicien assistant éclairagiste ;: * Bruce Rake - Foreperson Special Light Fixtures ;Electricians: * Lukas Henrey - électricien * David A. Kaiser - "" * Glen Magers - "" * James D. Rose - "" * Bill Cueto - "" ;Cheif Rigging Electrician: * Michael Laws - chef électricien cordage ;Assistant Cheif Rigging Electrician: * Greg Langham - chef électricien assistant cordage ;Rigging Electricians: * Greg Cantrell - électricien cordage * Ralph Johnson - * Bill McKane - * Michael Schwartz - * Donald M. Yamasaki - ;: * J. Michael Popovich - First Company Grip ;: * Ray D. Chase - Second Company Grip ;Dolly Grip Operators: * Mark Meyers - opérateur Grip poupées * Hector Gutierrez - "" ;s: * Andy Bertelson - Grip * Richard Jones - "" * Erik Hecomovich - "" * Alexander Cruz - "" * Glen Purdy - "" * Amber Maahs - "" * Wayne A. Viespi - "" * Ralphie Del Castillo - "" * Ignacio Woolfolk - "" * Chip Hart - "" ;First Company Rigging Grips: * Jerry Sandager - 1ère compagnie cordage Grip * Tom Gibson - "" ;Second Company Rigging Grip: * Jeffrey B. Gregg - 2ème compagnie cordage Grip ;Rigging Grips: * Anthony Mollicone - cordage Grip * Steven Serna - "" * Larry Sweet - "" * James Chase - "" ;: * Gerald B. Moss - Property Master ;: * Drew Petrotta - Assistant Property Master ;Special Effects Coordinator: * Terry D. Frazee - coordinatrice effets spéciaux ;Assistant Special Effects Coordinator: * Donald L. Frazee - coordinateur assistant effets spéciaux ;Special Effects Forepersons: * Eugene Crum - effets spéciaux Foreperson * Kenneth E. Estes - "" * Gary Monak - "" ;Production Coordinator: * Ted Deiker - coordinateur de production ;Production Associate: * David Rossi - associé de production ;Assistant Production Coordinator: * Gretel Twombly - coordinatrice associée de production ;Production Secretary: * Christian L. Thomas - secrétaire de production ;Location Manager: * Rob Gibson - manager des lieux ;: * James F. Husbands - Lead Person ;On-Set Dresser: * James Buckley - habilleur on-set ;Set Dressers: * Robert Gray habilleur set * William S. Maxwell III - "" * Joe Pinkos - "" ;Costume Supervisor: * Anthony Scarano - superviseur des costumes ;Cheif Costumers: * Roland Sanchez - chef costumier * Phyllis Corcoran-Woods - "" * Richard Schoen - "" ;Set Costumers: * Lis Bothwell - costumière plateau * David M. Mayreis - "" * Sandra Collier - "" * Fran Murphy - "" * Rochelle Best - "" * Lori D. Harris - "" ;: * Mariano A. Diaz - Costume Sketch Artist ;Specialty Costume Supervisor: * Kate Lindsay - superviseur costumes spéciaux ;Costumers: * Anthony Franco - costumier * Kimberley J. Shull - "" * Keith Wegner - "" ;Make-up Artists: * Zoltan Elek - artiste maquilleur * Earl Ellis - "" * Jake Garber - "" * June Westmore - "" * Ellis Burman - "" ;Hair Department Head: * Joy Zapata - responsable du département coiffure ;Key Hairstylist: * Karen Azano-Myers - styliste coiffeuse key ;Hairstylists: * Kathe Swanson - styliste coiffeuse * Toni-Ann Walker - "" * Ora T. Green - "" * Elaina P. Schulman - "" * Terrell L. Baliel - "" * Judy Crown - "" * Lumas D. Hamilton - "" * Linda Trainoff - "" * Shawn McKay - "" * Rebecca De Morrio - "" * Chris McBee - "" * Rachel Solow - "" ;Casting Associates: * Wendy Weidman - associé au casting * Sig De Miguel - "" ;Extras Casting: * Carl Joy - extra casting ;Art Department Coordinator: * Penny L. Juday - coordinatrice du département artistique ;: * Alan S. Kaye - Lead Set Designer ;Set Designers: * Scott Herbertson - designer plateau * Martha Johnston - "" * Ahna K. Packard - "" * William Ladd Skinner - "" * Robert Woodruff - "" ;Scenic Art Supervisor: * Wendy Drapanas - superviseur des arts scéniques ;Scenic Art Consultant: * Michael Okuda - consultant des arts scénique ;Scenic Artists: * Shawn Baden - artiste scénique * Monica Fedrick - "" * Thomas Mahoney - "" * Rick Sternbach - "" * James Van Over - "" ;Computer/Video Supervisor: * Todd Aron Marks - superviseur informatique, video ;Computer/Video Consultant: * Ben Betts - consultant informatique, video ;Production Illustrator: * Doug Drexler - illustrateur de production ;Illustrators: * Jim Bandsuh - illustrateur * Thomas M. Jung - "" * David J. Negron, Jr. - "" * John Eaves - "" ;Production Auditor: * Tim L. Pearson - commissaire de production ;First Assistant Auditor: * Daniel E. Parr - 1er commisaire assistant ;Assistants to Mr. Berman: * Joanna Fuller - assistante de M. Berman * Andy Simonson - "" ;Assistant to Mr. Lauritson: * Joanna K. McMeikan - assistante de M. Lauritson ;Assistant to Mr. Stewart: * Jackie Edwards - assistante de M. Stewart ;Assistant to Mr. Westmore: * Valerie Canamar - assistante de M. M. Westmore ;Second Second Assistant Directors: * Steve Battaglia - second réalisateur assistant en second * Basti Van Der Woude - "" ;DGA Trainee: * Cecilia Sweatman - apprenti DGA ;Production Assistants: * Michael Twombly - assistant de production * Timothy Jeffrey Domis - "" * Edwin Ombac - "" * Ronald K. Nomura - "" * Shaun Roberts - "" * Mollie Stallman - "" * Dan Berkowitz - "" * Logan Sparks - "" ;Unit Publicist: * Michael Klastorin - publiciste ;Still Photographer: * Sam Y. Emerson - photographe ;Medics: * Marie "Ree" Nashold - 1ers soins * Michael Matus - "" ;Construction Coordinator: * Richard J. Bayard - coordinateur de production ;: * Cliff Bergman - Construction Forepersons * Bert Rodriguez - "" * John Holcombe - "" * Robert J. Van Dyke - "" * James M. Davis - "" * Steve Kallas - "" * Sam Mendoza - "" * Michael Van Dyke - "" * Steve Fegley - "" * Willard Livingston - "" ;: * Adeline Bayard - Labor Forepersons * Dominic Sandfrey - "" ;: * Larry Clark - Paint Forepersons * Frank Piercy - "" ;Plaster Foreperson: * Ray Lopez ;Greensperson: * David Tully ;Transportation Coordinator: * Wayne Nelson - coordinateur des transports ;Trasportation Captain: * James D. D'Amico - responsable des transports ;Assistant Editors: * William J. Meshover - éditeur assistant * Jason Wasserman - "" ;Assistant Editor/Avid: * Scott Janush - avide éditeur assistant ;Visual Effects Editor: * Mark Eggenweiler - éditeur des effets visuels ;Supervising Sound Editors: * Alan Robert Murray - éditeur de la supervision du son * Bub Asman - "" ;Sound Designers: * Jim Wolvington - designer du son * Harry Cohen - "" ;Sound Effects Editors: * Jason King - éditeur des effets sonores * Howard Neiman - "" * Doug Jackson - "" * Paul Warschilka - "" * Steve Mann - "" * David Grimaldi - "" ;Supervising Dialogue Editor: * Frank T. Smathers - éditeur de la supervision des dialogues ;Dialogue Editors: * Susan Kurtz - éditrice dialogues * Richard Corwin - "" * Michael Szakmeister - "", MPSE ;Supervising ADR Editor: * James Simcik - éditeur supervision ADR ;ADR Editor: * Tammy Fearing - éditeur ADR ;Supervising Foley Editor: * Thomas Small - éditeur supervision Foley, MPSE ;Foley Editors: * Scott Curtis - éditeur Foley * Scott G. G. Haller - "", MPSE * Fred Burke - "" ;Assistant Sound Editors: * Galen Goodpaster * Matthew C. May, MPSE * Bill Cawley ;Foley Artists: * Sarah Monat * Robin Harlan ;Foley Mixer: * Randy K. Singer ;ADR Voice Casting: * Barbara Harris ;Digital Sound Editing by: * Paramount Pictures ;Re-Recording Mixers: * Chris Jenkins * Frank Montano ;Recordist: * Tim Webb ;Orchestra Conducted by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;Orchestrations by: * Mark McKenzie * Conrad Pope ;Orchestra Contrator: * Sandy DeCrescent ;Music Preparation: * Jo Ann Kane Music Service ;Supervising Music Editor: * Kenny Hall ;Assistant Music Editor: * Bob Bayless ;Preview Music Editor: * Zigmund Gron ;Music Recorded and Mixed by: * Bruce Botnick ;Music Recorded and Mixed at: * Paramount Pictures * Scoring Stage M ;Music Recordist: * Paul Wertheimer ;Music Technical Engineer: * Norm Dlugatch ;Music Floor Person: * Dominic Gonzales ;Special Visual Effects and Digital Animations by: * Digital Domain, Venice, CA ;Associate Visual Effects Supervisor: * Kelly Port ;Visual Effects Producer: * Todd Isroelit ;Computer Graphics Supervisor: * Markus Kurtz ;Compositing Supervisor: * Darren M. Poe ;Digital Producer: * Andra Bard ;Visual Effects Art Director: * Ron Gress ;CG Modeling & Lighting Leads: * Jay Barton * Andy McGrath Waisler ;VG Modeling & Lighting: * Roger Borelli * Simon Maddocks * Marc Perrera * Esdras Varagnolo * Koji Kuramura * Rory McLeish * Randy Sharp * Aaron Vest * Andy Wilkoff * Errol Lanier * Howie Muzika * Gaku Tada * Bryan Whitaker ;3D Animation Lead: * Zachary Tucker ;3D Animation Artists: * Aladino V. Debert * Scott Edelstein * Jon-Marc Kortsch * Aaron McComas ;CG Effects Animation Lead: * Chris Y. Yang ;CG Effects Animators: * Douglas Bloom * Kevin Gillen * Joe Jackman * Matt Cordner * Cody Harrington * David R. Davies * Keith Huggins * Jens Zalzala ;3D Integration Leads: * Nancy Adams * David Niednagel ;3D Integration Artists: * Chris Dawson * David Krause * Debi Lyons * Heather Schlenker ;T.D. Leads: * Johnny Gibson * Jason Iversen ;T.D.'s: * Matt Fairclough * Jonah Hall * Richard Wardlow ;Lead Camera Compositors: * Brian Begun * Sonja Burchard * Christine Lo * Kevin Bouchez * Jonathan Egstad * Lou Pecora * Eric Bruneau * David Lauer * Donovan A. Scott ;Digital Compositors: * Heather Davis Baker * Gimo Chanphianamvong * Sean Devereaux * Kristin Johnson * Dave Lockwood * Robert Nederhorst * Krista Benson * Betsy Cox-McPherson * Bryan Grill * Mark M. Larranaga * Michael Maloney * Will McCoy * Eric Weinschenk * R. Christopher Biggs * Robyn Crane-Campbell * Sam Edwards * David Lebovitz * Brandon McNaughton * Perri Wainwright ;Digital Matte Paintings: * Ronnie Bushaw * John Patrick Hart * Brian Ripley * David Shwartz ;Digital Rotoscope/Paint Lead: * Byron Werner ;Digital Rotoscope/Paint Artists: * Sophia Lo * Bill Schaeffer * Chris Wood ;Visual Effects Editor: * Heather Morrison ;Assistant Visual Effects Editor: * Val Keller ;Digital Imaging Supervisor: * Jeffrey Kalmus ;Color Grader: * Todd Sarsfield ;Visual Effects Production Coordinator: * Sarah Coatts ;Assistant Visual Effects Coordinator: * Evangeline Monroy ;Digital Effects 3D Coordinator: * Michelle Vivien Leigh ;Digital Effects 2D Coordinators: * Tom Clary * Steve Mellon ;Walk-Through Coordinator: * Amy Adams ;Technical Assistant: * Gary Siela ;Visual Effects Director of Photography: * Erik Nash ;Miniature Supervisor: * Alan Faucher ;Supervising Mechanical Engineer: * Scott Salsa ;Lead Pyro Technician: * Joe Viskocil ;Miniature Photography Manager: * Luke Scully ;Miniature Crew Chiefs: * George Stevens * Ken Swenson ;Miniature Crew: * Darryl Anka * Greg Bryant * Jason Kaufman * Brett Phillips * Nicholas Seldon * George Trimmer * James Anka * Giovanni Dulay * Frederick Ollman * J.D. Sandsaver * Scott Shutski * Ted Van Doorn * Corey Brown * John Joyce * James Peterson * Mike Schaeffer * Richard King Slifka * John Warren ;Mechanical Crew: * John Lisman * Alan Randall * Doug Shemer * Richard Soper ;Pyro Technicians: * Bob Ahmanson * Tom Zell ;Visual Effects First Assistant Photographer: * A. J. Raitano ;Visual Effects Second Assistant Photographer: * Mary Sushinski ;Camera Technician: * Mike May ;Electronics Engineer: * John Higbie ;Visual Effects Chief Lighting Technician: * Tony Anderson ;Visual Effects Lead Grip: * Brian Marincic ;Visual Effects Assistant Lead Grip: * Kirk Greenberg ;Visual Effects Lead Electrician: * Dwayne Lyon ;Miniature Rigger: * Dennis Hoerter ;Visual Effects Grips: * Dustin Ault * Bruce Byall ;Visual Effects Electricians: * David Chase * Jeff Enneking * Darren Langer ;Miniature Stage Manager: * Jesse J. Chisholm ;Visual Effects Accountant: * Bekki Misiorowski ;Visual Effects Production Assistant: * Jesse Harris ;Visual Effects Executive Producer: * Nancy Bernstein ;Animatic Data Effects by: * Steve Johnson's XFX Group ;Production Coordinator: * Bob Newton ;Art Director: * Lennie MacDonald ;Lead Effects Technician: * Leon Laderach ;Effects Technicians: * Bernie Eichholz * Brian Sipe ;Mold Technicians: * Matt Singer * Brian Van Dorn ;Mechanical Designer: * Enrique Bilsland ;Special Visual Effects by: * Cis Hollywood ;Executive Visual Effects Producer: * C. Marie Davis ;Visual Effects Supervisor: * Dr. Ken Jones ;Digital Compositing: * Steve Fong * Greg Rainoff ;Digital System Manager: * Kit Young ;Special Visual Effects by: * Syd Dutton and Bill Taylor, ASC of Illusion Arts, Inc. ;Lead Matte Artist: * Michael J. Wassel ;Matte Artists: * Kelvin McIlwain * Justin Brandstater ;Lead Compositor: * David S. Williams, Jr. ;Producer: * Catherine Sudolcan ;3-D Artist: * Michael Trahan ;Conceptual Advisor: * Markus Trahan ;Additional 3D Matte Elements: * Ron Thorton * John Teska * Pierre Drolet * Sherry Hitch ;Additional Optical Effects: * Pacific Title Digital * Digiscope * Howard Anderson Company * E-Film ;Color Timer: * Jim Passon ;Negative Cutter: * Mary Nelson-Fraser & Associates ;Dolby Sound Consultant: * Jim Wright ;Main Title Designer: * Richard Allan Greenberg ;Soundtrack Available on: * Varèse Sarabande CDs Songs ;Theme from : * by Jerry Goldsmith ;Theme from "Star Trek" TV Series: * Music by Alexander Courage ;"Rikers Strut": * by Mike Lang ;"Blue Skies": * by Irving Berlin * Performed by Brent Spiner * Produced by Gordon Goodwin ;"Cancion Y Danza No. 6" * by Frederic Mompou * Performed by Alicia de Larrocha * Courtesy of RCA Victor * Under license from BMG Special Products, Inc. ;Divers non-crédités *Michael Avallon - Driver *Christopher Flick - Foley Editor *Clark James, Prop Maker (hand phasers, phaser rifles, and tricorders) http://www.clarkjames.com/Resume.html *Leslie Cook - Choreographer * Duane Katz - Rigging Technician * Mark Kenaston - Rotoscope/ Paint Artist *Jane Kilkenny - Model Maker *Jennifer Mann - Make-up Artist *Bart Mixon - Make-up Artist *David Nowell - Aerial Unit Director of Photography http://www.schneiderentertainment.com/acrobatresumes/dirphoto/nowell.pdf *Dan Patterson - Data I/O Operator (Digital Domain) *Diane Pepper - Hair Stylist *Marlene Stoller - Make-up Artist: Romulan senators *Rick Stratton - Makeup Artist *Joshua Thatcher - 2nd Unit Conventional Light Programmer *Tim Walston - Sound Designer *Jeff Wolverton - Digital Artist/ FX Animator: ending explosion effects (Digital Domain) ;Protruck Racing Vehicles Provided by: * Protruck Racing Organization, Inc. ;Desert Racing Vehicles Provided by: * Baja Concepts, Inc. ;Camera Cranes by: * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. ;Camera Dollies Provided by: * J.L. Fisher, Inc. ;The Producers wish to thank the following: * Altinex, Inc. * Clarity Visual Systems * Eizo Nanao Technologies, Inc. * Belden, Inc. * American Power Conversions * Hitachi ;Printed: * Kodak Motion Picture Film ;Color by: * Deluxe® ;Filmed in: * Panavision® Personnel de production francophone * Pour le nom des comédiens de doublage, voir article des acteurs Sociétés de production * Salvador Catering - restauration Incohérences Citations Anecdotes et autres informations * Le scénario originel fut écrit par Brent Spiner et John Logan. Il fut refusé par Rick Berman. Ensuite, Brent Spiner, John Logan et Rick Berman écrivirent en tout trois scénarios. Le final fut accepté et le film pu être tourné. * L'idée de la mort de Data fut donnée par Brent Spiner lui-même. Il trouvait logique que son personnage meurt en se sacrifiant pour sauver l'humanité, puisque c'était pour cela qu'il avait été conçu. * Au départ, Shinzon devait être le fils perdu de Jean-Luc Picard. Patrick Stewart n'apprécia pas cette idée, pensant que cet aspect de la vie de Picard avait suffisamment était mis à l'écran auparavant. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * Patrick Stewart dans le rôle de Jean-Luc Picard * LeVar Burton dans le rôle de Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn dans le rôle de Worf * Jonathan Frakes dans le rôle de William T. Riker * Gates McFadden dans le rôle de Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis dans le rôle de Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner dans le rôle de Data Autres personnages * Ron Perlman est le Vice-Roi Rémien * Tom Hardy est Schinzon * Dina Meyer est Donatra * Jude Ciccolella est Suran * Kate Mulgrew est Kathryn Janeway * Shannon Cochran est Tal'aura * Alan Dale est Hiren * John Berg est un Sénateur Romulien * Michael Owen est Branson * Robertson Dean est un Rémien * David Ralphe est un Commandeur Romulien * J. Patrick McCormack est un Commander Romulien * Wil Wheaton est Wesley Crusher * Majel Barrett Roddenberry est la voix de l'ordinateur ;Non-crédités *Chris Bailey est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Opérations|technicien de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Stuart Baird est la voix de l'ordinateur du Scimitar *William Bebow est un sénateur Romulien * Ivy Borg est Rita Tannenbaum / est un sénateur Romulien * Donna Burns est une sénatrice Romulienne *'Chris' est un joueur de musique au mariage *David Dacy est un sénateur Romulien * Jason Decker est un sénateur Romulien *Jenny Deiker *Marcus Eley est un joueur de hautbois au mariage *Jonathan Engle est un sénateur Romulien * David Fahning est un sénateur Romulien *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Sunny Gorg est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Opérations|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Nelson Grande est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Opérations|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Lydia Jay est un sénateur Romulien *Andray Johnson est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Sciences|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *John Jurgens est un soldat Rémien *Andy Keith est un sénateur Romulien *Bradford Kelly est un sénateur Romulien *Michael Keppel est un sénateur Romulien *Jasmine Lliteras est un Romulien *Andrew MacBeth est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Opérations|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Marti Matulis est un soldat Rémien *Mykle McCoslin est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Sciences|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Kevin Moon est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Debra Naclerio est un sénateur Romulien *Noriko Olling est un joueur de piano au mariage *Roger Raskin est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Sciences|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Katja Rieckermann est un joueur de saxophone au mariage *Rachelle Roderick est un sénateur Romulien *Stephen Ryan est un sénateur Romulien *David Senescu est un joueur de trompette au mariage *Bryan Singer est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Opérations|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] * Gregory Sweeney est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Opérations|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Loran Taylor est un invité au mariage *James Walker est un sénateur Romulien *Doug Wax est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Division des Sciences|officier de l'USS Enterprise-E]] *Tyson Weihe est un sénateur Romulien *Michael Wickson est un subcommander Rémien *Spencer Wright est un joueur de bass au mariage *Acteurs inconnus ;Acteurs de scènes supprimées *Steven Culp est Martin Madden *Nicholas Lanier est un enseigne Références *'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)' : Betazed, Remus, Romulus, Terre *'Espèces et organisations' : Bétazoïde, El-Aurien, Humain, Klingon, Rémien, Romulien (Empire Stellaire Romulien - Sénat romulien) *'Personnages' : Beverly Crusher, B-4, Data, Kathryn Janeway, Geordi La Forge, Personnel de l'IRW Valdore, Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (24ème siècle), Jean-Luc Picard, Rémiens, William T. Riker, Romuliens inconnus, Shinzon, Deanna Troi, Worf *'Vaisseaux et stations' : , , , , , , , Scimitar, *'Armement et Technologie' : *'Autres' : Alaska, Praetor, Radiation de Théléron, Sénateur, Académie de Starfleet Liens externes * * * Merci à uss-france.com pour le résumé (légèrement modifié) ca:Star Trek X: Nèmesi cs:Star Trek: Nemesis de:Star Trek: Nemesis en:Star Trek Nemesis es:Star Trek X: Nemesis ja:スタートレック：ネメシス nl:Star Trek: Nemesis pl:Star Trek Nemesis sv:Star Trek: Nemesis Category:Star Trek